Doneo
Doneo (Don/ald and L/'eo') is the father/son pairing of Leo Dooley and Donald Davenport. They are able to work together to solve any problem. (Night of the Living Virus, No Going Back, Sink or Swim) Other Names *'Deo' (D'/onald and L/'eo) *'Lonald' (L'/eo and Don/'ald) Moments Season 1 Crush, Chop and Burn * Donald showed Leo his 3D TV. * Donald told Leo to check out his new bedroom. * Leo thought Donald was Batman. * Leo told Donald that Adam, Bree and Chase made him popular. * Donald banned Leo from the lab. * Leo told Donald he wanted Adam, Bree and Chase to have one more night of fun before being put back in their "display cases." * Leo told Donald that Adam, Bree and Chase are his best friends. * Donald knew that Leo was gonna miss Adam, Bree and Chase. * Leo said that the excitement of having a billionaire dad (Donald) just wore off. * Leo told Donald he was the man of the house. * Donald told Leo that he knew he would like the robots he made. * Leo said he was gonna protect his friends to Donald. * Leo called Donald "little man." * Donald told Leo that Adam, Bree and Chase are not going anywhere. Rats on a Train * Donald told Leo that he wasn't able to handle extreme climates since he wasn't genetically engineered. * Donald said that Leo got brain-freeze from chewing mint gum. * Donald told Leo he could pop in the Goober the Spunky Caboose DVD for him. * Leo told Donald he was 14. * Donald told Leo he could pop in the DVD himself. * Donald told Leo that he was supposed to be watching him. * Leo told Donald that Donald was watching him, in glorious HD. Bionic Birthday Fail * Donald didn't want Leo in the simulator. * Leo told Donald he wanted a bionic ability for his birthday. * Donald had a Hexacopter for his gift for Leo. * Donald told Leo he wasn't ready for the simulator. ** He changed his mind after seeing him defeat a rebel. * Donald made Leo another Hexacopter from scratch. Can I Borrow the Helicopter? * Leo told Donald about his crush on Janelle. * Donald was happy that Leo told him about Janelle. * Donald lent his helicopter to Leo. Chore Wars * Donald and Leo both knew about the Pig Zombie movies. * Leo and Donald went to see the Pig Zombie movie. * They both wore a Pig Zombie T-shirt. * They watched the Pig Zombie movie marathon in the lab. Night of the Living Virus * Donald said Leo almost beat his high score in Mental Chaos. * Donald asked Leo what else he was interested in. * Leo says he would love to work with Donald in the lab. * Donald told Leo he could be his lab assistant. * Leo was distracting Donald. * Donald told Leo to watch the download. * Leo tried to get Donald out of the capsule. * Donald told Leo to focus and get into the zone. Season 2 Missin' the Mission * Donald tried to lie to Leo about his suggestions. * Leo was mad at Donald for not using his suggestions and using it as a sponge. * Leo wanted to be a part of the team, but Donald told him he can't. * Leo was mad at Donald for ignoring him, Donald said he was sorry. * Donald made Leo type up the mission summary reports. * Donald gave Leo a note to give to Perry to let Adam, Bree and Chase leave detention. * Leo came to the mission, but Donald wanted him to leave. Leo said he wasn't leaving him behind. * Donald liked Leo's idea about the fan taking in the gas. * Leo was bothering Donald when he was trying to concentrate. * They both voted for Eddy to be jammed in the blades. * They hugged. * They didn't even try to fix Eddy's body. * Donald gave Leo a place on the team, the team's Strategic Mission Specialist. Robot Fight Club * Leo told Donald they were kicking him out of their team. * When Leo made fun of how short Donald was, Donald told Leo he was shorter than him. Quarantined * Leo kept interrupting Donald when he talked about him because he didn't say 'Mission Specialist Dooley.' * Donald had to go save Adam and Chase so he told Leo to make sure Bree stays in her capsule. Bro Down * Donald told Leo this was serious when he was saying what would happen if they get hurt when Donald isn't around. * Leo said that Donald was tough but fair. * Donald told Leo he was grounded too, which lead to Leo asking if Donald was insane. The Rats Strike Back * Leo said Donald's gravity propulsion belt sounds like it does more than hold up his pants. * Leo told Donald tomorrow is not going to work. * When Donald told everyone to quit being ridiculous, Leo told him that there was nothing ridiculous about it. * Donald asked Leo why he was striking, since he doesn't even have to train, but Leo told him it was about equality, unity, and getting what they want. * Leo told Donald that the strike isn't over just because he says it's over. * Leo caught Donald talking with the gravity belt, but Donald denied doing that, twice. * Leo wanted to negotiate, but Donald told him the strike was over, although Leo told him he needed Adam, Bree and Chase for the demonstration. * Leo told Donald a list of demands they wanted, and at the end, Donald told him it was an interesting list. * Donald told Leo he was too focused on what the others want, but not what he wants. Leo said he was listening. * Donald replaced the others with Leo, giving him a suit, and saying "Boom" to the others. * They danced away together. * Leo asked if he had weights lighter than the ones he was using, but Donald told him it was one pound. * Donald didn't plan on actually using Leo on the presentation. * Leo told Donald to throw him in the deep end. * Donald was making Leo feel good about himself, when he was doing the training. * Donald congratulated Leo. * Donald told Leo to give the belt to Adam, twice. Parallel Universe * Leo told Donald they would think they would have a big payoff with his big buildup, but no. * Donald told Leo to relax when he was scared to see Agent Gordon. * Donald believed Leo about his parallel universe story. * Leo repeatedly smashed Donald's new invention. Hole in One * Leo thought that Donald wasted his million dollars on the painting. * Leo questioned Donald about having an art vault, which Donald replied saying he had everything. * Leo knew Donald was going to freak out about the painting. * Leo asked Donald what he was doing back, and Donald told him he forgot something. * Leo was talking to Donald about the fruit picture, and asked what it was. Bionic Showdown * Donald realized Leo was right about Marcus the entire time. * Donald told Douglas to leave Leo along. * Donald was heartbroken over Leo's death. * Donald was overjoyed to see Leo was alive. * Donald told Leo that he wanted him to be a hero, just like Adam, Bree and Chase. * Donald was proud of Leo for stepping up and filling his shoes. * Leo told Donald that he could never fill his shoes. No Going Back * They were in the lab together and found out Douglas hacked them. * They almost died together. * They were stuck in the elevator together. Season 3 Sink or Swim * They were looking for Adam, Bree and Chase together. * They flew in the helicopter. * Leo had secretly used the helicopter on the weekends. The Jet-Wing * Leo gave Donald some good pep talk when he was afraid to do the Jet-Wing stunt. * Leo helped Donald land a sponsor. Mission: Mission Creek High * They introduced the lab together. Alien Gladiators * Donald and Leo battled in the fire staff competition. * Leo gave the walk on role to Donald. Merry Glitchmas * Donald gave Leo a high-speed snowball launcher for Christmas. * Leo defended Donald after Rose called him a bad father. Rise of the Secret Soldiers * Donald gave Leo a mission suit. * Leo ran over to Donald after he got hit by Krane. Bionic Houseparty * Leo visited Donald at the hospital. * Leo saved Donald's life, risking his own life. * Donald ran over to Leo after he fell. * Donald and Leo hugged after the Bionic Soldiers saved his life. Season 4 Bionic Rebellion * Donald smacked Leo in the face, most likely accidentally. * Leo then smacked Donald in the face for payback and told him that no one cared he returned from the mainland. Left Behind * Leo tried to help Donald get out of Chase's mission suit. Leo sarcastically called it a "fun father-son activity". * Leo threw Donald so Chase wouldn't see him in his mission suit. Space Elevator * Donald promoted Leo to Advanced. * Leo risked his life for Donald by putting himself below the space elevator to stop it before it crashed. * Donald was horrified when the space elevator crushed Leo's left foot. * Donald was worried that Leo wouldn't go on any more missions because of his broken foot, so he gave him a bionic leg. Lab Rats: On The Edge * Donald didn't want Leo to quit the Academy. * Donald made Leo a mentor. Space Colony * They worked together to patch the hole in Davenportia. * Leo saved Donald from flying out into space. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Leo Category:Pairings with Donald Category:Parent/Child Pairings